


The Porcelain Lady

by msconfuzled



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Original Fiction, poem, repost, singular work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msconfuzled/pseuds/msconfuzled
Summary: A one-shot poem I made a while ago. The poem was based on an old drawing I drew in my sketchbook.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Porcelain Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is one of my favorite poems from my Wattpad poem collection "Crappy Poems".  
> You can check out my series on my Wattpad account.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Baryui

Porcelain face with

a tight waist 

pretty link lips

With blush on her face

pale white skin

And hair flowing

But there's cracks inside the porcelain 

Porcelain face

With a tight waist 

and tears on her face

Easily broken

In every way

Appearance is everything 

Her thoughts mean nothing

Porcelain face

With a tight waist

And tears on her face

Cracks are showing

Hurting is growing

Everyone's jealous

Of her pretty face 

And her slim waist

But what does it take 

To have a porcelain face

Who said she wanted to be the one

Who everyone loves except for someone:

They have a porcelain face

And a tight waist

With tears on their face

But what if the face has lost its shine

If it stops being divine

What will happen to the girl who was so fine

People turn their heads

Frowns on their face

Cause their stands the porcelain lady

Cracks on her face

With a large waist

But a smile in her gaze

Somebody stronger

Somebody new

She not just the porcelain lady,

She's a person to


End file.
